


To Be A Father

by MichiferLoverforLife69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Background Poly, Canonical Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, pregnant lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiferLoverforLife69/pseuds/MichiferLoverforLife69
Summary: Lucifer saves Sam and meets up with the others to finally see his newborn son. What happens when he meets more than that though? What happens when Micheal shows up after being freed from the cage and his eldest son that no-one knew about shows up? As their time together slowly progresses, more and more secrets are revealed as to what happened in the past before Lucifer's downfall and how Lucifer's eldest came about.





	1. Facing One's Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little thing. It came from a role-play I'm doing with a good friend of mine. There's alot of dark things in it, but women haven't happened just yet while others have. If you've got any questions about it or what we're thinking please feel free to ask in the comments section below and I'd be happy to answer them :)

Lucifer sighed silently so that Sam wouldn't hear him as he rubbed the blood off of his hands, and onto his clothes. He didn't mind getting blood on them, since he could always get new ones and he just didn't mind blood. He managed to get to Sam in time, and bring him back from the brink of death. He even managed to convince Sam to take him with him back to their little camp where his son was currently residing. He couldn't wait to finally meet his child. He couldn't help but to feel the slight tinge of disappointment, and self hatred though. The Winchesters, and Castiel have probably filled his sons head with false tales of how he was such a bad guy who wanted nothing more than to kill all humans and destroy the world. That wasn't entirely true. He didn't really mind the humans being around, he just didn't like them. At all. He wished they wouldn't destroy the earth he helped his father to create, or the animals that lived on the earth. He loved those creatures more than anything. Well not anymore. He hasn't even met his son yet, and he already knew he would do anything for him to make him happy, and to keep him safe from those who would do him harm. He stayed a good few feet behind Sam just to give the others a nice little, most likely unwanted, surprise.

\----

Setting free the only archangel left to help them on the mission seemed like a perfectly plausible idea, except that it wasn't for many reasons, ranging from the commander’s apparently innate hostility to whatever damage the cage could have had on him, truth was: none of them knew what would come out of that hell hole, and the idea was to dangerous for them to promptly put it aside. 

But desperate times require desperate measures, and the brothers saw themselves with apparently no other choice than to at least try, not much could go wrong after all.

\-----

Sitting, rotting on one corner of that prison he actively helped to create, blue eyes focused, battered and tired on sigils around in the walls, weakly glowing, in a languid attempt to discern whether that was real or just another one hallucination, whatever he saw, whatever he felt or heard, it was mostly never real, regardless of the few things he was certain of, like the fact that Lucifer was gone, or that sensed a directly related nephilim come to life just like he felt the worlds ripping open, none of that was ever supposed to happen and it built his frustration into another drop of insanity, the burning sigils were finally able to caught his attention, of course his disordered mind still knew what it meant, and he could feel it, the cage was opening. Perhaps he had a chance to…. Help. Set things right, do what he was always supposed to.

Regardless, confusion clouded his mind, being brought up to a higher level of hell, the depiction of a young John winchester stood alone before the brothers, he was vesseless but he didn’t wish to burn anybody’s eyes off. A tattered face turned towards them, Deep blue, stern eyes observed them for long seconds before he vanished wiping hope from their faces. Michael needed a vessel and nothing assured he would help them.

He was gone ever since, even after the rift was re-opened and they all marched back into the apocalypse world, even after Lucifer escaped Rowena’s spell and joined them in. So it was a surprise when he the black haired man, perfectly tidy on the outer appearance, although his grace still burnt and battered, walked in past the witch and crossed the cosmic portal.  
Brows furrowed at the sight of the nephilim, so powerful so pure and still an abomination, his very closest brother’s son; he had inherited Lucifer’s beauty, and Michael couldn’t help but stare idly, reminded of long lost times. Soon it morphed into surprise, pain maybe, lips ajar at the sight of Gabriel, he thought all of his brothers except Lucifer dead, but whatever he thought of saying was interrupted by the dazzle of Sam’s return, and the silent surprise of Lucifer standing proudly right behind.  
“Welcome back Sam.” --His hoarse, flat voice broke everybody’s silence.  
….  
“… Lucifer. “  
A sigh following right after, preceding a pause, observing the younger brother he still thought he had to kill, a change was visibly, lucifer seemed hurt, and seemed to love, he still knew him better than anyone nonetheless.  
-“I am afraid we may need to talk.”

Lucifer had been expecting so many things to happen when he walked through the gates of the camp and when he met his son for the first time. The thing he wasn't expecting though was for his older brother who he last saw in Hell standing before him as if he owned the whole damn place and looking wrecked because of his time in the cage. He definitely hadn't been expecting his brother to say they needed to talk. Or well he did. He wasn't going to accept it though, never could. Accepting it meant going back to the cage and rotting for the rest of eternity and never getting to meet his son. Jack would probably grow up believing the lies of the Winchesters and Micheal if Micheal succeeded in taking him back to the cage. He took a deep, but silent breath as he examined the others. All eyes were on him and Sam now. This wasn't good. Micheal was probably going to help them. Micheal was going to keep him from meeting Jack, and beat him into submission again. Micheal would kill Jack. It was embedded into his very being to kill nephilims. Micheal wouldn't hesitate. Lucifer glared at his older brother. "Well, well. I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon. I don't think we've got anything to talk about, and I'm not going back to the cage either. You can't make me. Not again. I'd sooner die than allow you to kill him or send me to Hell again."

Castiel thought all of this was just horrible. "Lucifer. You shouldn't be here. You should be back in the other world. You aren't going near Jack either. He's not your son. He's mine now. We won't allow you to corrupt him or to use him to destroy the world or bring about humanites downfall. You need to leave now or suffer the consequences." He said glaring at him. He'd have to deal with this Micheal later. See if he could convince their Micheal to beat this Micheal so these people didn't live in fear.

Michael's jaw clenched visibly, Lucifer couldn't stay quiet and whether it was no surprise it was fairly annoying, other times he would have silenced him.

His gaze traveled back to Jack at the mention of this, who stood there in confusion, wondering whether he should say something or do something.

So that was it, the beaming, anxious love he could sense on Lucifer, it was for the young nephilim- well Michael wasn't any near to the bossy, self assured he used to be just yet, or rather he couldn't remember clear enough if he always let Lucifer speak as much as he wanted, although he doubted it, since his first impulse was to want him silent, but Castiel, interrupting, speaking- attacking at his brother like he had the power or the right, perhaps he had forgotten that he never let anyone come between his and Lucifer's business.

"Castiel." The archangel called out, letting his gaze fall from Lucifer and slowly turn to the seraph. 

"No one spoke to you." A flick of his wrist rendered the angel unable to speak although the spell was made to fade on it's own.  
"You have no say in what can and can't happen, ....you and I have things to set right."

Eyes rose up to the nephilim who attempted a move and the commander simply brought a finger to his pursed lips, just a non threatening gesture for him to remain still and silent, then a simple glance at the rest was enough to him before he turned back at Lucifer.

"You sound fairly afraid, Brother."  
The archangel pointed out, a little lost in his own thoughts as he took a couple of steps forward, "I am not dragging you back, Lucifer. I am going to kill you." 

His behaviour is not quite the same as he opted to straighten his sibling's jacket, completely discordant to what he was saying.

"But not now, and that's not what I wish to discuss- I did not come to fight you, and I do not care what they freed me for, but this version of me must be contained and the rift has to be closed."  
"You," Blue hues fixed on Jack for a split second. "And the child will be taken care of after."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly as he tried to speak once again, but found that he couldn't. What was he supposed to do now? He was no longer apart of Heaven but he also couldn't deny that Micheal was still his superior in every sense of the word. He couldn't let Jack be near Lucifer though. He was positive that Lucifer would be a horrible influence on the young nephilim.

Lucifer felt his blood boil as his temper met new heights as he heard Castiel claim fatherhood over Jack. Jack was not Castiel's son. Jack was /his/ son. Always has been and always will be. He'd prove to his son, he didn't quite care what others thought of him at this point, that he was a good archangel and that he was a good father.

Well.... Lucifer didn't know what kind of father he'd be. He was terrified of becoming like his own father, and he didn't want that for Jack. He wanted Jack to be happy. He didn't want to leave his son or hurt him like his father did to him when he was younger. He'd only been the human equivalent of six when his father cast him into Hell to rot in that infernal cage. He was seventeen now though and he wouldn't allow anyone to come between him and his son. Not even himself with his stupid self doubting and self hating thoughts.

He'd deal with Castiel later. For now he had to take care of Micheal. He glared at his so called older brother with hatred gleaming in his eyes. He wouldn't allow Micheal to lay a single finger on Jack. He'd give himself up if that's what it took. He'd allow Micheal to kill him in exchange for Michael not hurting Jack. He knew he could trust Micheal not to hurt Jack either because Micheal was proud if not anything else. He's only ever broken one promise before and that was because of their father. He doubts Micheal even remembers the broken promise to him anyways.

"You won't lay a single finger on my son. You can kill me if you'd like, but you don't lay finger, both physically and mentally and spiritually, on my son. I will help you with this problem if it means my son can go back home and you can kill me afterwards if you'd like, but you don't hurt him." Lucifer said glaring at Micheal, and he made sure to keep his voice low so the others wouldn't overhear him. He slapped Micheal's hands away from him. "Stop calling me brother as well. You're no longer my brother. You don't give me orders either, you're no longer my general. I am no longer apart of the Host. I'm the King of Hell now thanks to you and your broken promise." He growled out to him. He was still bitter and angry from so long in the cage, and he hated Micheal with a burning passion. It was his fault he spent so long in the cage. It was all his fault.


	2. A New Arrival

It was a high defiance, enough to make everyone take a step back, wondering if they were about to have another apocalypse right then and there, the very moment Lucifer smacked Michael’s hand away. 

“Enough!” His voice loud and eyes ignited in a bright blue, his hand taking a bruising grip of his younger’s wrist; but he didn’t come here to pick the never ending fight were they left it, he didn’t come to fight Lucifer, he didn’t even want to kill him, nor did he think he could anymore, just simply considered he had no choice, it had always been like that.

His eyes lost the glow and his fingers loosened the grip even though the stare stayed stern on his brother’s. “He isn’t meant to exist... yet I will not /hurt/ your son, but neither will I protect him."

Michael’s voice interrupted his brother’s hate speech, the burning passion he speak with was no less hurtful to the older archangel, mostly because Lucifer was right, or at least he had been considering for a long time since the cage, since he had to live the punishment himself, doubts have clouded his breaking mind over and over, part of what was driving him insane was guilt feed like fire by the cage, but he was perfectly skilled in the act of masking his pain, he has been since the fall.

“I am not giving you orders, I am telling you what is going to happen, you can do whatever you wish like you always have, the end does not change, Lucifer.”

He stood straightening up, he was done, whether he or the others liked it or not, his priorities were not to bicker with his brother but to find and stop his alternative self and fix everything, with or without help, the commander had disposed to turn his back and do his bidding but the words were able to stop him, letting one glimpse of emotion glisten on his usually flat expression, turning back to face him, he knew he had broken it over orders he didn’t understand but couldn’t question.

`I will always have your back’ the words echoing on his head, his delusional mind taking him back with flashbacks he couldn’t quite control.

“You do remember." He commented simply, it changed nothing, he still had to do what meant the greater good, supposedly. Lips parted a couple of times without speaking a word until they did. “I was never your general, Lucifer…. this conversation is over.” Michael commanded.

"Of course I remember it. The promise was made to me, and you shattered it because of a few simple words from father." Lucifer said glaring at him. He didn't hate his older brother. He never has, but he wasn't about to tell Micheal that. In truth he did hate him for a very long time, but never enough to ever want to kill him. Just enough to want to hurt him the way he had.

When he had turned two and had grown in his flight feathers, he'd been scared to death to take the leap from Heaven to take his first flying lessons. He'd cried so hard he thought he'd actually die because of it, and he'd clutched Micheal with all the strength his small body possessed at the time while begging Micheal not to make him jump. He honestly thought he wouldn't have lived, and he was going to plummet to the ground in a ball of flames before hitting the solid ground of Earth and dying. It had been his worst fear when it came to flying. But then Micheal had held him for such a long time, and just consoled him before promising Lucifer that he'd catch him should he begin to fall. Had promised that he'd never let Lucifer fall, and that he'd always be there to protect him. Lucifer had believed him like the naïve child he was, and jumped without a second thought knowing that his older brother would be there to catch him if he needed it. It was how he'd gotten over his fear of flying, and how he'd been able to teach Gabriel to fly.

Then things went downhill, and Micheal called him a monster who didn't deserve love or to be in Heaven. Had beat him down before dragging him to Hell himself and locking him in that godforsaken cage. He'd never forget. Didn't understand how Micheal could even think that he'd forgotten that broken promise. It was thing that hurt the most in his entire immortal existence. He'd make Micheal hurt the way he'd hurt. No matter what it took.

"You're a liar and an oath breaker. You treated me like a soldier. Just like all the other angels of Heaven. When father wanted something done and you were to busy, you sent me to take care of it." Lucifer said glaring at him. His own eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments. He hated being called brother by Michael but at least Micheal wasn't calling him by his true given name of Heylel. That name had died the day he fell.

The images flashed through his mind taking him back for a couple of seconds, he knew what he did, and why he did it and it still burnt his very heart, but he did not want to ponder on that, or his doubts or his faint consideration of rebellion of which he wasn't about to speak any time soon.

Walking a couple of steps away, past the crowd of baffled humans the gagged angel and the nephilim, he was perfectly able to ignore Lucifer's loud speech at first Michael had gotten used to hear him, whether it had been a hallucination or reality, he had gotten used to his annoying, loud complaints, he could hear them all day, but he did not wish to have the distraction.

Regardless, the archangel's mind wasn't as solid as it used to, in fact it was highly probably he would try to near him in the same manner as he tried just a moment ago, fixing his clothing, about as soon as he got the smallest chance to forget the hostile tension. 

\-- 

"Be Quiet."   
He ordered once more, turning on his heels to face his sibling, the bright blue flashing on his irises matching Lucifer's in time, and the shadow of his lance threatening to appear, alike the fading vision of a ghost, on the former viceroy's right hand, yet it disappeared just as quickly. 

Oh, it was not true, that part out of everything else, wasn't, before the fall he cherished the younger with burning love, which made everything a thousand times worse, he never stopped loving him but that couldn't get in the way, even now.

Gaze traveled away, letting a soft sigh escape his lips, he was solely this calm towards his brother at this very moment, if anybody else tried to speak a word, he would very possibly turn them into a cloud of dust.

"What is your point? You got your child's safety." Michael glanced over the kid, he was actually a tad bit curious about him. "And I.. have greater things to care for. This conversation is over, Heylel."

Lucifer felt it in that moment, and he could've sworn he felt Death's cold touch wrap around him like a blanket. He felt the killing calm settle over him. He hated that name. It brought back many painful memories that hurt him. The times he spent curled up to his older brother at night, the times he stared up at the constellations with his older brother because he'd been so proud in creating them, all the memories of raising Gabriel, and what probably hurt almost as bad as the memories of Micheal, the voice his father had used to speak to him with such softness that made him think his father loved him and cared about him.

He was upon Micheal within moments, and he gripped the older archangel so throat tightly as he glared at him. His eyes burned red once more, this time with despair and hurt. He masked it with anger though, made sure to bury all other emotions down low where they'd never see the light of day again. It would do no-one any good to know the pain his God given name brought upon him.

"Don't ever speak that name to me or anyone else again. That is not my name. That name died long ago when you betrayed me all those years ago, and you know it. Dear old dad stripped me of all my titles, and gave me the new name of Lucifer and King of Hell. You don't have the right to call me by such an old name anymore. I don't care what you think you can do, but if you ever call me that again I won't hesitate to rip the tongue of your vessel out, Mik'hail." He said spitting out Micheal's true angelic name in a hissed growl because of the anger he felt at the moment. He didn't understand why the name made him feel such a way. Even though it had been his name for so long, Lucifer had been his name for longer. Even though it brought back so many happy memories that burned his very being to even think of. It shouldn't hurt this bad. It's not possible to feel such agony over a long dead name. A long dead angel. If he was being honest, he'd have to say he does give day his father gave him that mark.

The day he got the mark is the day Heylel died, and Lucifer was born. He knew it deep down inside his being that it was true. He had resisted the urge of the mark for so long. So very long. Longer than anyone actually knew before it finally started to get to him. He'd gotten it when he was two as a precaution. His father felt they needed a key for some large container he'd built in case he ever needed to lock something powerful inside it, and Lucifer would be the guardian. Four eons later, his father created the humans and Lucifer felt his Aunt ripping at the mark and twisting his thoughts and emotions like she always did. They affected Lucifer this time though because he despised the humans for taking his father's attention away from him and his siblings. He hadn't meant to let the mark win, but it did. He'd fought against it for so long, and he'd been so tired. It wore him down, and messed with his grace. It made him a monster, and he knew it. Had known it would for a long time.

Everyone else recoiled rather quickly, well mostly, Jack stood in place, the family fight upset him but it did not scare him, none of them could really get to him. Eyes squinted and lips slightly ajar, he was doubtful whether he should or should not believe all the stories about Lucifer that were told him. But this scene without context looked pretty violently erratic, he couldn't really know what to believe, and only joined the rest a little after Sam called him over.

\---

He was unaware of what reaction Lucifer would have to his true name, but it did not require much to understand it, or at least he thought.

The archangel fell on his back, with his brother's hands choking the air out of his vessel, for a moment thinking that none of his other siblings would manage, not only because most of them wouldn't dare, but because they would soon be dying on flames, with Lucifer it was different and a tad difficult, doubting he could actually set his grace afire with a simple touch or that he ever wanted, nonetheless, he was still the prince

His gaze met with Lucifer's vivid crimson hues, hands first landing over the younger's wrists for the sake of his need to assure reality.

That name he hadn't heard on ages growled out burning on hate, the last time he heard it, he was sure, Lucifer cried it out as he dragged him into a sealed cage.

His hands glowing white pressed against his chest, using his grace to push him off him just enough to make him let go of, the lance he was supposed to kill him with materializing on his hand this time for good, hit Lucifer across the face throwing him away before he rose to his feet.

"You betrayed me, Lucifer, you chose your pride and hate over me." He growled making sure to keep his voice low enough to not be heard by anyone but him, he figured Lucifer's fear in regards of his child, and being with the Winchesters it was just to expect they had told this one even the stories that weren't truth about 'The Devil'.

"And I do not have to explain myself...leave."

For the first time not mentioning their father, Michael let the lance fade before moving away, his very fear turning into a cold truth, he couldn't kill him when he had the chance, maybe before he would have had with no hesitation, in cold blood he wrought himself into, but not anymore, glaring over to Lucifer, he stepped away. "I do not need your help."

Lucifer let out a soft hiss of pain at the freshly made cut on his face. He could taste the blood going to his face in a slow stream on his cheek, and to his mouth. It did nothing to help quiet the burning anger he was feeling. Though when he looked back at Micheal once again, his eyes were no longer red and were back to their beautiful baby blue. This anger, and fighting wasn't helping him in the least.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking at Micheal once again. He needed to be calm, and rational about this. "I never betrayed you. All I ever did was look up to you. I admired every single thing about you, and tried to be like you. If you didn't like something an angel proposed to you, and they came to me I reject the idea as well because I thought you knew what was best for the Host, father, and our siblings. So I copied your every move so I could be like you and make you proud. Every single last thing I did was for everyone except myself. I had no pride other than being fathers favorite and making everyone else proud and happy. I was up hours before anyone else to herald in the dawn and went to bed later than anyone else to bring about dusk. Why? Because father asked me too. It made him happy. I did everything you asked of me as well. I would never dream of betraying you or anyone else. I begged you, I got on my knees before the entire host and I begged you to step of the chess so that we might still be brothers and fix Heaven. I didn't want to kill the humans. I just wanted to fix them so they wouldn't turn out like they did." Lucifer was so tired of trying to stay quiet so the others wouldn't hear them so he gave up on keeping quiet. Instead he did the only thing he knew would allow them to speak at normal volumes without anyone understanding them. He spoke in the old language of the archangels. He spoke in Ancient Enochian. No humans or angels could speak it, read it, or understand it. Only God, the archangels, and the darkness could. He didn't even care if Gabriel listened in at this point. He tired of this. "I'm not leaving, and you know why so don't even bother trying to force me. I'm tired of you acting as if you were better than everyone else just because you were first born. That didn't mean father trusted you with everything that was important. I'm not leaving. Not without my son."

Lucifer honestly didn't care what Micheal had to say or do anymore. He was tired of it all. He just wanted to have a family. That's it. Why was it so hard to have something like that? He lost one family already. He didn't want to lose another one. Especially not his youngest son who he's never even gotten to speak with yet, and probably believes him to be evil because of the lies of some humans and a fallen angel. He sighed silently as he turned on his heels, and walked off. Not towards the gates or anything though but to the small run down looking shack. He could tell there was no-one in it, and he knew that no-one would bother him in it either.

Michael was no less tired, doubtful and agonizing, his pain couldn’t equal Lucifer’s, but the prince couldn't know that, he couldn’t know, because he didn’t know all that lay behind these eyes burning red in hate, all the pain that Lucifer had to and chose to take, Michael reminded oblivious to most of it, he knew no more than the few things he got to see through the figurative blindfold their father made sure to keep on his eyes, all he ever got to know was that his brother, his baby, the one star he raised from the very first beginning, morphed into something he did not longer recognize, something his father convinced him was evil and should be kept contained as means to ‘do the right thing’, what does that even mean, he never knew and never dared to ask, their father had made them out of fear and the conviction that whatever he said, was, unquestioningly right. And the Holy fool.. he didn’t believe but chose to, unable to disobey or rather… unaware of how to.

Michael may be a good actor, but for the Prince it felt like some kind of catatonia, it still did, his insides burning with pain and heart tearing apart, knowing his young star would be locked into eternal torment and that it would have to be him the one to do it, because after all.. Who else could? Who else would get the upper hand on Lucifer if not him. Blaming it on himself, the feldging was given to him, and he must have failed on raising him, he must have done it wrong.

He could still remember the tight knot on his throat as Lucifer kneeled and begged him, and how not a single hint of it showed on his semblance, it couldn’t, as far as he knew the sake of heaven depended on it, he was a good son, he had to.

He still remembered when God left and he was left hopeless, alone and young with heaven at his charge, the isolation he brought upon himself after the MorningStar fell and made him lock himself away to cry his pain hidden from everybody’s sight. How it drove Gabriel away and made Raphael into a cold, obedient soldier.  
He couldn’t remember when he began to blame Lucifer and bring about his father’s words he hadn’t truly believed at first, perhaps it was his self conviction and despair to bring back peace and normalcy.

But a glance around, to this Hell on earth brought in by Michael himself, to this hopeless godless land, where the ‘right’ had been done, and still gripped by the hands of fear, it was enough to raise doubt he was no longer able to ignore, to shatter even more his already breaking faith, to consider oblique to his brothers initial pleas.

His gaze dropped just barely at his brother speech. Which he was prompt to interrupt just in the same language with ease. “You are wrong, brother, I am no better than anyone..” There was a pause, it wasn’t common that he would admit something like that, but he realized too much locked inside his brother’s cage.

“I simply followed orders because I had ..have to but i still love you." It was no lie, he had explained it to Dean so long ago, but he had never said it to Lucifer, The courage he spoke all his words with, still present on these ones even though they were all but usual, letting him walk way he turned to face the crowd, eyes landing on the nephilim regained their natural cold authority. “Jack, do you know where Michael is?”

Lucifer stopped walking for a moment as he listened to Micheal speak. The way he said it made him inclined to believe him, but at the same time everything that Micheal did was the complete opposite of showing it. "You sure know how to show it, don't you?" He said sighing softly as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ah man. He couldn't believe he was actually about to do this, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He could feel his presence nearby. He'd be entering into the camp any moment now. He may be masking his presence to keep his heritage hidden, but he could always tell when his children were near. "I know someone who could help you. You don't have much choice on whether or not he comes either. He's already here." He remarked and then he was on his way again. Once inside the shack, he made his way towards a corner and sank down to the floor. He took deep, steadying breaths to calm himself down. He knew that if he got worked up then there was a chance he'd cry, and that wasn't something he did. Not anymore at least. He leaned his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes as he forced his body to relax.

Ramiel made his way through the gates to the small camp just as he felt his father's presence disappear into some building. He could still feel him, but he wouldn't bother him at the moment. He'd give him time to calm down, and instead assess the situation. He didn't know how serious he'd be taken though considering he was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, and black skinny jeans with necklaces hanging from around his neck and rings adorning his fingers. His hair was even parted over to the side a little to hide the upper part of his right face a bit. He didn't exactly scream professional at the moment, but he could always hope that they'd listen. He has his presence pushed into nothing, and made sure to only let the human part of him shine. The fact that he was Lucifer's son he made sure to mask. He wouldn't be judged for it. Besides as far as they knew, Lucifer has only a single son. Jack. Ramiel felt a spark of excitement in his chest at the thought. He was going to meet his younger brother finally. He wouldn't tell him yet though. He'd try to build a bond with him first, and then he'd tell him. Very calmly of course. He didn't want to scare him. He made his way over to who he'd identified as an archangel with a burning and broken grace who he's also identified to be Micheal, a fallen angel who's he's identified to be Castiel, three humans so the Winchesters and their bitch mother, and a nephilim like himself so his younger brother. He had to pretend not to know anything though. He didn't know them. "Who's in charge?"

Michael saw him stop, Lucifer had changed even through the tainted nature of his grace, what had happened to that white pure grace, he may never know, but he could still see Lucifer was broken and tired, perhaps he had always been and he had just begun to see it- everything was knew and confusing all over again to the shattered archangel, walking into war, fresh out of the prison wasn't exactly an easy task, but he could not let that shine through, the power was whole and so there was no time to feel pain. 

His face back to his known flat expression lifted just barely at his younger's answer, perhaps there was never going to be a fix to them, perhaps there was no other way then their story to end in death, Michael would never be fully convinced to 'walk off the chess' unless he should the feel the drowning pain of his brother's death.

Lucifer's words would have risen suspicion on everyone if he had been heard, maybe it did on Gabriel, the only one other able to understand them, but Michael doubted their very youngest cared at all about their everlasting dispute, brows toned his features ever so slightly observing him disappear into the hovel and no more words were spoken, turning to the crowd with, his attention had fallen on the nephilim until it was caught by their new companion, his grace would have raised a red flag, after all he could sense Lucifer, and every part of his self wherever it may be, but he couldn't see past a simple human soul, and that red flag promptly faded.

Everyone's eyes fell on their new companion, the young man, just as questioning as anyone would expect. "And who the hell are you?" Dean's voice sounded from behind, Michael only yielding him a quick glance before he took a step forward, standing straight, he was never truly harsh towards his intended vessel.

The archangel didn't care what the rest would say or think, or who they consider was in charge before, the moment he walked in, he was in charge, the mission was his, and no other opinion from them nor claim was close to important to him, they weren't strong, and the one who was, was simply a naive child. "I am, and who may you be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and bookmark the story!


End file.
